


Sleepystreet Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, DNA tour inspired, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With Vancouver the last concert in Canada they finished it up and had their usual ritual of preparing for bed. Cue Backstreet Boys and sleepy fuzzies.





	Sleepystreet Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Went to the Vancouver Concert and they were amazing. DNA tour is magical.  
Dont own them.   
All Mistake are mine.

With the concert over, the after party finished in the morning hours, and the car ready for them to go back to the hotel they were ready to drop dead asleep. The rumbling of the engine and wheels lulled a couple of them into a haze. Howie was one of them as he laid his head on Nick’s shoulder, Brian being the other one that was ready to drift off. Kevin had AJ’s hand in his, arm bent a little awkwardly as he had it bent backwards from his spot in the front seat, AJ was in the middle of the SUV with Brian, and Howie and Nick were in the back, Nick playing on his switch with his volume off as Howie rested against him. 

Kevin felt happy that they had a good concert, the final one in Canada until next time. His partners were buzzed from adrenaline, alcohol, and energy drinks. Nick and AJ having kept away from the booze but got a buzz off the fans and caffeine. Howie was so tired by the end of the after party that he was yawning a little. Brian was against the SUV door, puffing little breaths onto the window that dissipated so quickly in the heat. 

Kevin had to let go of AJ’s hand when his phone buzzed with an email from management, causing AJ’s soft whine of loss. But he was more than happy to shift his hand under Brian’s elbow and hold his arm until they got to the hotel. 

It wasn’t a long drive but long enough that the boys were droopy eyed and ready to crawl into bed and pass out. They had two rooms between them all. Three beds in total as they loved the one King two Queens rule they still kept. One person got to sleep on their own in the big bed and enjoy a night for themselves. AJ was looking forward to being able to spread out and snore. But he knew that if anything happened or he didn’t want to sleep alone he could always come through their room joining door and wake someone. Kevin had a feeling that AJ might not be alone in the morning. 

They were in the clear to park at the back entrance of their hotel and just walk in, no one really awake in the lobby and those who were awake were staff or people who didn’t really care they were the Backstreet Boys. Kevin was the first out of his door, helping Brian wake up when he opened his cousin’s door and caught him from falling against his seat-belt. 

“Hey, Bri, wake up babe. You can come sleep in a nice soft bed rather that here.” Kevin purred, voice a little gravelly. Brian was slow to wake and his eyes were lidded when he did, having Kevin help him out just as Nick unbuckled his seat-belt and started to wake Howie. 

AJ was stretching at the back of their car, popping a little as he twisted one way by the waist then the other. Kevin laughed softly. “Getting old there Aje?”

“I’m already old. Forget about getting there. Shaking my ass really gets to me after dancing all night.” He smiled, getting on the other side of Howie when the man stumbled out on the other side, having to slip between the seat and the car wall to get out. No one knew how Nick got out without braining himself on the concrete. Such a big guy sitting in the backseat. 

Brian was out and checking his pockets before closing the door, shuffling into Kevin’s chest and leaning against him. “Room, please.” he murmured, accent thick as hell. 

Kevin smiled, patting Brian on the back in a hug before guiding him to the entrance, pulling out his key card. “Alright guys, up we get.” He directed them, seeing their bodyguards come out of the other SUV that was behind them, hearing their steps as well as they entered. 

Going to the 15th floor was quick and painless, going by two then three so their guards could go with them just in case. Kevin lead Brian to their rooms once the coast was clear and they could return safely and sleep. They waited at the door to their room for the other three to come down the hall, Howie now being fireman carried by Nick due to having been hopping around all night and making sure their fans were doing well. 

Carrying the smaller man was easy and Nick nodded to Kevin as the door was opened for him and Howie to pass through, AJ following and Brian right behind them. Kevin then gave a nod of thanks to their guards who left for their own rooms before he too entered and locked the door behind him. 

The room connecting door was still open from when they had dropped their shit off there earlier, staying open until they left the next day. Nick put Howie on his feet gently, only to watch as Howie let himself fall back onto the bed, feet kicking his shoes off and sluggishly crawl up the bed to his pillow and promptly pass out. 

“At least get his belt off Nick?” Kevin asked, watching Brian shrug off his jacket and put it on the back of the chair, t-shirt coming off next. Kevin stripped his own jeans off, feeling free from the night now. 

Nick hummed, being silent to keep his voice and to also help him recover from being a social butterfly. He was gentle with removing Howie’s belt and then carefully undoing and tugging his shorts down, keeping his boxers in place. Next Nick took Howie’s socks off and tucked them into a bundle that he tossed near Howie’s go-bag, only to manhandle the guy so Nick could put him under the covers. 

Kevin smiled, stripping off his own t-shirt and letting it drape over Brian’s now pile of clothes on the chair. Kevin loved seeing his partners in any state of undress, but watching Brian climb into bed, hair fuzzy, eyes tired, and his briefs and undershirt on was still so endearing. 

Nick was quick to get out of everything, needed to be naked when he slept, didn’t like waking up with his clothes restricting him and his underwear up the crack of his ass. 

AJ was much the same until Howie bought him a really soft set of sleep shirt and shorts, and after that AJ bought a couple more sets and loves to sleep in suck soft and cool material, loving that Howie got him into the style. 

Kevin reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of sleep pants, soft plaid pattern in blues in cotton. He pulled then on over his boxer-briefs, fixing himself before he went into AJ’s room, seeing the man fast asleep and bundled under the covers already, AC going for air flow. 

AJ cracked an eye open when he felt that someone was near. Seeing Kevin he reached an arm out of his burrito state of bed covers and let Kevin come kneel on the bed and hug him goodnight. Kevin bused a kiss over AJ’s cheek and forehead, smelling light sweat from the after party and their shower at the arena after the concert. 

“Love you buddy, enjoy your sleep.” Kevin whispered, the lights hadn’t even been turned on in here, AJ’s clothes made a line from the door to their room to the big king bed. 

AJ moaned brokenly, too tired to really make anymore sounds. Kevin gave AJ a proper little kiss before tucking him back in and brushing a hand through soft hair. 

When he got back Nick was still playing on his switch, looking up to see Kevin and smile, those glasses were on his face and Kevin loved seeing his youngest boyfriend in them. The blond was in bed under the covers, propped up against the headboard with his pillow, Howie snoozing next to him. 

Kevin smiled back, moving quietly so he could lean over and give Howie’s forehead a kiss, brushing his lips over the soft and warm skin. He inhaled Howie’s smell and the lingering smell of the club they were at, a perfect combination for Howie. 

Next Kevin was moving around the bed so he could give his cousin those nearly asleep kisses Brian loved so much. The soft lips under his own were pliant and pouty and Brian murmured what sounded like ‘I love you’ but it was lazy with sleep. Brian was out like a light once Kevin pulled back. The soft snores filling his ears. 

“Sleepy.” Kevin joked quietly. 

Nick was waiting patiently for Kevin, pausing his game and looking at the oldest with big eyes that looked tired. Normally Nick was like this, stayed up after a concert if he didn’t feel the pull of sleep, insomnia taking him on a ride. He refused to take sleeping medication for them, having been down that route before and ending up in rehab himself when that path led down to worse options. 

“You want me to stay up with you tonight babe?” Kevin asked, pushing at Nick’s legs under the covers so he could have room to sit down by Nick’s hip. 

Nick shook his head before yawning widely. “No, I’m okay on my own I think, I’ll wake you if I need someone with me?” He looked at Kevin.

Kevin nodded a couple times. When he finally leaned in it was with warmth and gentleness, bringing a soft hum from Nick to their lips, buzzing them both. Kevin leaned in a little more, pressing against Nick and leaning on his one hand so the other could come up and cup Nick’s jaw and neck. 

The soft sounds of lips coming together and parting were all they could hear besides the soft breathing of the sleeping. Nick licked at Kevin’s bottom lip a couple times, pulling the older man into a small tease of tongues and quiet releases of breaths that they wished could be louder. But they didn’t want to disturb the others. Wet and slick noises finished off their little make out, leaving them swollen lipped and happy. 

Nick was a little hard under the covers, he was the easiest to turn on and the fastest to get hard out of them all. His cheeks were bright pink and his smile was lazy and warm, a comforting look on the blond. 

“One more?” He asked cheekily. He nuzzled into Kevin’s hand still on his jaw with Kevin’s thumb stroking his lower cheek. 

Kevin smiled, coming back for one more longer and innocent kiss, a press of lips and breathing in each other before letting go and pulling back. “Love you sweetheart. Wake up is at 10 so if you can doze off that would be good for you. If not keep to-”

“Calmer games, I know. I’ve got this Kev. I love you too. Go get into bed and get some sleep yourself, you look very asleep right now.” Nick teased. 

“I feel it.” Kevin stood up, knees popping and hip popping too. “Yeah.” he sighed out in relief as the pressure was gone. 

Kevin was quiet when he crawled into bed beside Brian, always wanting the spot closest to the window and farthest from the door. Nightmares of fans trying to get into their rooms from decades ago still getting to him every blue moon. The habit never died if he was sharing. Brian moaned in his sleep and gravitated to rolling right to Kevin’s body, tucking himself into Kevin’s chest and arms naturally. And Kevin wouldn’t have it any other way and he pulled the covers up around them both. 

The AC turned on, bringing the room temperature down to a comfortable level, the hum of the unit a constant white noise for Kevin to fall asleep to. His last view was Nick turning the light off and his screen illuminating his face and the wall behind him. But it was a good image to see as Nick was smiling over at him before turning back to his game. Kevin knew nothing more before he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
